


The Normals Make Me Afraid.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crazy Boys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White walls. White rooms. Everythings too clean. Too blank. Too quiet. Too crazy.. Too much..<br/>We were too much.. They put us here because we were too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Normals Make Me Afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez. 
> 
> If anyone's up for the challenge feel free to write some crazy jonnor.. And gift it to me so I can read it xP
> 
> This is definitely interesting for me to write so hopefully you guys will like it and be along for the ride.. I have no idea where this is headed.. Or what's gonna happen next so stay tuned with me ;) 
> 
> Comments are appreciated.. It shows me you like it and want more of the story which inspires me keep on writing.

Every thing here is done like clock work. Its pretty much a well oiled machine. At 8am meds, breakfast, group, free time if youre good. Then noon its lunch time.. Second round of meds wreck time.. Visiting then dinner and finale meds for the day before youre locked back in your room.

oh this writing thing wasnt my idea it was my therapist idea.. Before I just doodled shit. I mean its my journal anyway right? I'm surprised I can form a coherent thought with all the drugs im always on..

you have to understand im not in here for anything like substance abuse.. No.. I'm not in here for hurting myself or an attempt at ending my life for good..

I'm in here because my moms thought it was a good idea. Why? They may have walked in on me and my boyfriend.. Yeah hes here someplace.. Anyway. They may have walked in on us.. Sure they're fine walking in on us making out we get a little slap on the wrist for that.. Like it helps anyway.. I'm getting off track. They may have seen some stuff they shouldn't have. NO. No it wasnt anything sexual.. At least that time.. Okay maybe he likes it when I slap him.. Maybe.. Anyway ..

We are not in a cult.. That's not what it is.. I mean I don't know how they got cult.. Or satanic mumbo jumbo from what we were doing.. Okay just hold on.. I should start from the beginning.

names Jude my boyfriends name is Connor. We were perfectly normal teenage boys before.. I mean before the inner most twisted parts came out.. My boyfriend.. He likes some pain.. I slap him around cause he likes it.. And I mean its kinda fun.. And me I like... Him so whatever he wants. I give and he takes and then he gives and I take.. Okay youre probably confused.

anyway we met this.. I'm not calling them a friend because that asshole is why we're in here..

This guy was definitely into satanic stuff. Devil worship.. Yeah.. Whatever anyway.. That asshole.. Fucked us up..

okay witchcraft is pretty awesome but that's not even what it was. I guess moms freaked out about the pentagrams that I perfected drawing.. Or painting okay.. But listen its just a shape.. .

It was anyway.

its not like we went goth or anything.. Connor did his sports.. And he did them .. Flawlessly. Just like he did me flawlessly. I did good in school. But I guess we got mean or something.. Its not like we hurt other people.. Maybe.. We hurt Jesus once because he was being an asshole and he deserved it. But that's besides the point.

Moms freaked out because they came into my room mind you my boyfriend was shirtless and I mean we werent going at it or anything.. We were just. Sitting there.. With a canal or two maybe some cool looking symbol things from that asshole who landed us in here.. Oh of course an Ouija board..

I just wanted my boyfriend shirtless. Anyway it was Friday.. The 13th and I thought itd be cool to see if we could talk to dead people.. Connor was down so we set up and we were just kinda waiting.. I guess it was on that piece of paper with instructions.. A little chant thing, i  didn't think anything of it.

for the most part we didn't believe this shit. We figure fuck it lets try it.

we didnt sacrifice anything.. But maybe moms were pissed about the floor. We may have drawn a bigger pentagram there.

Moms over reacted it escalated and they called Adam.. And he over reacted ... I guess they put us in here because when they barged in we got defensive... And okay Adam shouldn't have tried to manhandle my boyfriend because that just ended terribly. Of course we struggled. I pulled Connor back and Adam .. It was like tug of war with my boyfriend but Adam was bigger and stronger then me.

Connor however did not like that so he pushed Adam into my moms.. And maybe we all over reacted.. But somehow we ended up here.

My boyfriend was in another room which sucked .. How was I supposed to get laid with his arrangement.

\-------------------

_Wreck Room 10:00am_

Looking through the wreck room I see him my boyfriend Connor. I walk over to him and hug him. Really we aren't supposed to touch but fuck these people. I kiss my boyfriend he returns it eagerly. I'm happy that hes here at least and we get this together.. And every meal.

"Babe "he smiles and kisses me again. " i love you." I smile." I love you too baby." I kiss him again. "enough" we hear a nurse say and i make a face. Annoyed.

stupid nurse. Connor leads me to our little spot we talk.. Share our journals because we don't have secrets from each other. Only from everyone else.

Connors embarrassed about the most recent thing he wrote.. He hesitated on showing me. But I got him to cave.. I'm happy I did because.. It was hot.

You have to understand we've been here for almost six months and we aren't even supposed to touch.. We haven't had sex in .. Forever.. After reading his journal though.. Fuck yeah I wanted to.. I never knew words could get me going like that.

"I told you its embarrassing Jude." He complained. I smiled "its not.. I miss you too.. You know.."I said slowly. "if we could.. I'd let you take me right here."I say seductively. Connor likes that .. Likes being teased.. Likes dirty talk. Likes to manhandle me.. I let him.. I love it.. Kinda makes me feel like his personal toy and I don't mind that.

"we need to find a way around the no touching.."I said softly. Connor shifts a little . " you mean so.. We can .." He trails off I nod. "yeah.. Make that smutty fanfic you wrote come true "he smiles at that. "I love you." I nod. "I know."

 

_Dinner and finale meds._

We eat dinner together we always do.. And I dunno how we managed but we got away with some seriously heavy petting. Rubbing up on each other.. Trust me after what I read youd wanna do more.

"Dont wanna leave you." Connor pouted. " i know baby dont you to leave me."i reply. We lean against one another touching.

"Meds are coming around." I mumbled. We hate the meds.. They suck.. We hate being here..

we aren't crazy.. Aside from the fact that we are crazy for each other anyway.. The nurses always have a hard time separating us. We wouldn't ever make it easy .

We reluctantly take the meds and while we have the time I pull Connor into a pretty hot make out session if I do say so myself. He loves it. Always loves it.. I love leaving him needy and hot .. Makes him miss me more all night. " Okay come on break it up." A nurse scolds us. But I just lean further and push my tongue into Connors mouth making him moan against my lips. I shiver and smirk as we slowly pull apart hes flushed. No doubt in blushing.. I know hes feeling it though.. The way he looks at me like he wants devour me.. Its hot.. I wink at him. " night." He just stares at me as I leave and I give him a show swinging my hips side to side to tease him.


End file.
